Un premier jour, une nouvelle histoire
by Roguinou77
Summary: A peine Lucy a t-elle intégré la guilde de Fairy Tail qu'elle doute de sa capacité à faire partie de cette équipe. Quelqu'un arrivera t-il à l'aider ? LucyxLoki


**Coucou tout le monde voici une petite histoire sur l'arrivé de Lucy dans la guilde. J'ai écrire cet OS pour convaincre une amie que les LOLU sont géniaux. Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

Lucy tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions suite à son entrée dans la guilde de ses rêves. Depuis son enfance, elle désirait rejoindre Fairy Tail coûte que coûte, c'était même son rêve le plus cher. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle venait de se recevoir la marque de la guilde et après s'être éloignée de l'ambiance assourdissante de la grande salle, elle était assaillie de doutes.

Elle avait fait la connaissance de Mirajane la top modèle star du magazine Sorcerer, Natsu le mage du feu colérique, Grey l'exhibitionniste de la bande, Kana la jeune femme à la descente la plus impressionnante qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et tant d'autres. Au milieu de tous ces mages puissants et uniques en leur genre, la jeune fille se sentait banale et faible.

Lucy décida alors de se balader dans Magniola pour se changer les idées. Elle se hasarda dans des rues qu'elle ne connaissait évidement pas n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville auparavant. Lassée de cette marche inutile qui ne faisait que la fatiguer un peu plus, elle s'arrêta et s'accouda à un pont pour regarder le canal.

Le bruit de l'eau n'apaisait malheureusement pas l'esprit tourmenté de la jeune magicienne qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Une larme coula sur sa joue sans même sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte. D'autres suivirent lorsque la jeune fille capitula et se laissa aller à son chagrin. Une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui fit immédiatement cesser ses pleurs. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui avait osé la déranger pendant ce moment qu'elle jugeait tellement humiliant.

« Bah alors Luigi tu viens pas faire la fête ? » Hurla Natsu dans les oreilles de sa nouvelle amie sans même remarquer son visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Mon nom est Lucy et non je préfère plutôt visiter la ville. »

Sans même répondre à la jeune fille, Natsu avait pris la fuite. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc pas loin du canal en soupirant. Peu de temps après elle fut une fois encore déranger par une autre présence. Cette fois elle reconnu Loki, le dragueur de la guilde qu'elle avait remis à sa place quelque instants plus tôt.

« Natsu n'est pas très… délicat », lui apprit-il.

« Oui je le sais », avoua la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as pleuré ? »

Lucy était surprise qu'il lui pose cette question alors que Natsu n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était triste.

« Tu vas sans doute trouver tout ça stupide », lui apprit-elle.

« Raconte moi et je verrais. »

« C'était mon rêve d'intégrer cette guilde. J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps. Mais maintenant que j'y suis je me sens triste et pas à la hauteur. »

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, elle reprit la parole.

« Tu dois sans doute me trouver pathétique de pleurer pour si peu »

« Non Lucy je comprends. »

Lucy resta silencieuse observant toujours le canal. La présence de Loki à côté d'elle la rassurait et la faisait se sentir moins seule et surtout elle avait l'impression d'avoir un ami. Elle n'aurait pourtant jamais cru devenir ami avec un être aussi dragueur que lui.

« Dis moi Loki » intervint-elle « pourquoi est-ce que tu hais les constellationnistes ? »

« Je ne les déteste pas. » répondit-il après un temps de réflexion. « Je m'en méfie c'est tout. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » insista t-elle.

« Disons que j'ai déjà assisté à des mauvais traitements entre une d'entre elle et un esprit. »

« Des mauvais traitements ? »

« Oui. Elle les invoquait nuit et jour à son bon vouloir et ne respectait absolument le contrat établit. Contrat qui soit dit en passant était très stricte. Et puis elle n'arrêtait pas de les frapper pour les faire obéir et plier à sa volonté. Rien que d'y penser j'en tremble de rage. »

« Je ne comprend pas qu'on puisse être comme ça. Moi je traite mes esprits avec respects. J'ai même un esprit qui n'arrête pas à de prendre des vacances sans me demander mon avis ou qui m'attaque en même temps que mes ennemis. »

« Et ça ne t'énerve pas ? » demanda t-il surpris.

« Non pas du tout. Je trouva ça plutôt amusant en fait. C'est de la taquinerie et rien d'autre. »

Loki observait la jeune fille avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une constellationniste qui semblait autant respecter les esprits et qui ne leur faisait aucun mal. Bien que ce soit difficile à croire pour lui, il n'avait aucun doute sur la véracité des paroles de la jeune mage. Il sourit en la regardant ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui lui sourit en retour.

« Au fait, Pourquoi étais-tu si dragueur tout à l'heure alors que là tu ne l'es plus ? »

Loki resta interloqué face à cette femme qui arrivait toujours à le déstabiliser en posant les questions qu'il fallait ou au contraire qu'il ne fallait pas selon le point de vue.

« Et bien je suppose que j'agis de cette manière pour ne pas que les autres essayent de mieux me connaître mais bizarrement lorsque je suis avec toi je n'y arrive pas. Je fais tomber mon masque. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te connaisse ? » demanda t-elle intéressée.

« On a tous des secrets. »

Lucy réfléchissait aux paroles de son nouvel ami et essayait de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher de si terrible pour qu'il ne veuille pas que les autres le sachent.

« Dis-moi Lucy, tu veux bien invoquer un esprit ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« J'aimerais bien te voir le faire. »

Lucy s'exécuta surprise néanmoins de la demande de son ami. Elle décida d'invoquer Taurus.

« Ma Lucy tu es tellement ravissante tu es plus belle de jours en jours. »

« Arrête s'il-te-plaît c'est très gênant à force. » répondit la jeune mage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'invoques ma fleur des champs », continua l'esprit.

« C'est un ami qui voulait voir comment je fais. »

Taurus suivit la direction qu'indiquait Lucy pour voir à quoi ressemblait cet ami.

« Leo ? »

Taurus ne put prononcer d'autre mot car Loki venait d'actionner sa bague pour lui porter un coup qui le rendit K.O et le renvoya dans le monde des esprits.

« Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » s'énerva Lucy.

« Je voulais voir si il est fort ou non », tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.

« Et d'abord pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a appelé Leo ? »

Le mage se leva et alla s'accouder au pont de la même manière que la jeune fille quelque instant plus tôt. Elle le suivis et se posa à ses côtés attendant qu'il décide de lui parler.

« Je pense tu as compris n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-il.

« Tu es un esprit. » lâcha t-elle faiblement. « C'est de toi dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? C'est toi qui a été maltraité par une constellationniste ? »

« Oui c'est moi. Avec un autre esprit nous étions ses souffres douleurs. J'ai réussi à lui voler ma clé et je suis parti. Depuis j'ai juré de ne jamais refaire de pacte avec un constellationniste. »

« Mais tu dois retourner dans le monde des esprits ! » s'exclama la jeune fille inquiête. « Tu vas disparaître sinon ! »

Loki était une fois de plus surpris de l'intérêt que la jeune fille lui portait. Elle semblait réellement s'inquiéter de son sort.

« Si je meurs je mourrai libre. » lâcha t-il.

« C'est stupide » répliqua t-elle. « Tu te laisses mourir alors que tu peux vivre. »

« Et oui et comment ? En retournant la voir la bouche en coeur pour retourner à son service ? Jamais de la vie ! »

« Non mais tu peux me donner ta clé et je peux m'occuper de toi. »

« Hors de question. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je te vois venir ! Tu es comme les autres ! Tu veux seulement ajouter un esprit de plus à ton trousseaux ! »

« Mais c'est faux voyons ! Je veux seulement t'aider. Tu n'as pas à rester seul. Laisse moi prendre soins de toi ! »

Loki commença à pleurer et comme il l'avait fait avec elle, Lucy plaça sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu n'auras plus à être seul. » tenta t-elle de l'apaiser.

« Tu me le promet ? » demanda l'esprit en la regardant.

Petit à petit leurs visage s'approchèrent et Loki fit le premier pas en déposant tendrement un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amie qui ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Loki déposa son front contre celui de la jeune fille qui lui répéta alors les mots qui avaient réussi à lui redonner foie en la vie.

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

* * *

 **Laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS.**


End file.
